This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and more particularly to a treadmill that is provided with pivoting handles for exercising the arms and shoulders at the same time the treadmill is used as a walking surface.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide an exercise treadmill having a pair of pivoting bars that are equipped with handles to permit the user of the treadmill to walk normally on the treadmill surface and simultaneously reciprocate the pivoting bars in order to exercise the upper body.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a treadmill of the character described, a spring resistance system which resists pivoting of the bars in order to enhance the exercise effect.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in a treadmill of the character described, a simple and effective way to adjust the resistance force of the spring resistance system.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a treadmill in which the pivoting bars can be adjusted to different positions so that the handles can be located and oriented in accordance with the needs and desires of different users.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.